Chriswhat?
by Black Roses666
Summary: Hiei learns the meaning of Christmas, and gives Kurama the greatest gift of all. HieixKurama HxK HieiKurama ONESHOT Christmas fic


**Black Roses666: Okay, here's the Christmas challenge I made to myself...making a Christmas story at 7:40 in the morning, on the spot. I hope it turns out good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH**

**Warning: YAOI**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chris...what?**

**-O-O-O-**

"Hiei!" Kurama called from the park, looking up at a tall tree where a black figure loomed. Many would've mistakened it as a shadow, but when one is as observant as a fox, it shouldn't be all that hard.

With no one else looking his direction, a black blur suddenly appeared in front of the red haired male, a scowl on his features alongside the famous glare on his ruby eyes, "what do you want, fox?"

Though it was snowing, Kurama felt jealous of Hiei not needing any thick clothing whatsoever. Fire demons get all the fun, ne?

The fox, though, didn't mind this jealous feeling for he was too busy trying to fight the blush from creeping to his face. He has been in love with the fire demon for the longest time, but he doesn't know if he returns his feelings.

"Merry Christmas, Hiei..." he smiled, banishing all the previous thoughts from his head.

The other male did not look like he was in the Christmas spirit...I mean, Hiei? Christmas spirit? Don't make me laugh.

In fact, he looked so downright adorable saying his next line, "Chris...what?"

Kurama almost slapped himself silly for forgetting. Hiei had no idea of human customs, and the word Christmas is not in the Makai dictionary. Might as well tell him, ne? "Christmas is when we celebrate the birth of our Lord, Jesus Christ."

"Is this Jesus guy some great and powerful demon?"

"No. He was the son of God, raised with the humans, performs miracle, and converts others to Christians. He died on the cross in order to forgive our sins."

"...what?"

"Nevermind..."

"So this Chri-whatever is to celebrate his birth?"

"Yes..."

"...you humans are strange..."

"I know...but at least it gets me out of school, and we're planning to have a party in Genkai's temple. I was assigned to get you."

"So why do I have to celebrate with you?"

"'Coz Yukina and Kuwabara may end up in the same room and - -"

"- -when will the party start?"

"At around 5 pm."

"Fox...it's only 10 in the morning."

"I know...I was actually planning on sparring with you for a while."

"Fine, whatever..."

**-O-O-O-**

"Kurama...it's either we think of other moves or get a new sparring partner. I don't see this fight going anywhere."

"Agreed. Shall we take a break?"

With a nod, the two approached a tree. Hiei jumped up to its branches while Kurama leaned on the tree trunk. Their sparring was full of attcking, counter attacking, counter counter attacking, and even counter counter counter counter counter counter counter counter counter counter counter counter counter attacking.

Kurama knew it was now or never. He has a Christmas gift for Hiei, and besides that, he wants to confess everything. He wants to tell Hiei what he kept so locked in his heart.

Grasping the gift, he jumped up to the same branch as Hiei.

"Hiei," Kurama held back his blush, "another thing about Christmas is that we give gifts to our families and friends."

"Oh?"

"So I got this for you..." he held out the little black box with a golden ribbon tied around it to keep it securely closed, and to give it a more 'gifty' effect, "Merry Christmas..."

Hiei almost practically grabbed the box. Knowing the fox, he probably gave him some rare gem, or something to boost his powers, but when he opened the box, inside was a necklace with a dragon pendant, the eyes were replaced by amythys, the claws topaz, and the scales onyx. It was beautiful...

Upon lifting it, there was a note, and as curious as he was, he opened it, and almost gasped.

_I love you, Hiei. Merry Christmas._

_-Kurama_

Meanwhile the fox looked embarassed. Yes, he did have the courage to tell, but sadly, it was a form of a note, and that was it. What a cowards he is.

"Thanks." the voice broke his train of thoughts, "so now I have to give you a gift, right?"

"N-not real- -"

Kurama couldn't finish his sentence, because before he could even pronounce the last two letters, Hiei tackled him, locking his lips with the fox's.

They separated and locked eyes on each other. "I love you too, fo- -Kurama..." Hiei sighed, "Merry Chris...Chris...oh, whatever."

"Christmas..."

"I said whatever..."

"Oh dear...It's 5:30."

"Oh, it is?"

"Let's hurry up and go to the party."

"Hn..."

The rest of the time, Hiei spent it with a mission. He had to get as many points as possible.

10 points: everytime he could get the fox off the road.

50 points: everytime he could get the fox in the ground.

100 points: everytime he could steal five minutes in order for other things.

1000 points: if they don't go to the party at all.

In the end, he scored 2,090 points, and a LOT of hickeys.

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: Okay, the last part is pretty...nasty when you think about it...but I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
